The following project have been supported by Mouse Metabolism Core Laboratory in FY 2009: 1. DK056020 GDDB Regulation of metabolism by myostatin. Principal Investigator: Alexandra McPherron (GDDB, NIDDK) 2. DK056021 GDDB Role of GDF11 in the developing and adult pancreas Principal Investigator: Alexandra McPherron (GDDB, NIDDK) 3. DK013038 LBM Regulation of rodent energy metabolism, body weight and composition Principal Investigator: Kevin Hall (LBM, NIDDK). 4. DK013035 LBM Adipocyte development and insulin resistance Principal Investigator: Vipul Periwal (LBM, NIDDK) 5. DK011007 CEB Study of factors that induce differentiation of pancreatic precursor cells Principal Investigator: Marvin Gershengorn (CEB, NIDDK) 6. DK047044 CEB High throughput screening for ligands for seven transmembrane-spanning receptors. Principal Investigator: Marvin Gershengorn (CEB, NIDDK) 7. DK055105 DB Cell cycle regulators in pancreatic development and disease Principal Investigator: Sushil Rane (DB, NIDDK) 8. DK055106 DB Transforming growth factor - beta superfamily signaling in diabetes and obesity Principal Investigator: Sushil Rane (DB, NIDDK) 9. DK055107 DB Cell Cycle Regulators in Diabetes and Obesity Principal Investigator: Sushil Rane (DB, NIDDK) 10. DK075003 CEB Novel Regulators of PPARgamma Principal Investigator: Kai Ge (CEB, NIDDK) 11. DK047055 CEB Epigenetics and transcriptional regulation by PPARs. Principal Investigator: Kai Ge (CEB, NIDDK) 12. DK056001 GDDB Brca1 in development and tumorigenesis. Principal Investigator - Chuxia Deng (GDDB, NIDDK) 13. DK031131 LBC Role of muscarinic acetylcholine receptors in glucose and energy homeostasis Principal Investigator: Jurgen Wess (LBC, NIDDK) 14. DK043313 MDB Role of the Gnas Gene in Metabolic Regulation Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 15. DK043315 MDB Role of Gs-alpha in central regulation of energy and glucose metabolism Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 16. DK043316 MDB Role of Gs-alpha in regulation of adipose tissue growth and function Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 17. DK043317 MDB Role of Gs-alpha in regulation of skeletal muscle metabolism Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 18. DK043318 MDB Role of Gs-alpha in beta cell growth and function Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 19. DK061005 LGP Genetic approaches to study cytokine control of metabolism Principal Investigator: Lothar Hennighausen, PhD (LGP, NIDDK) 20. DK025102 MMB Erythropoietin receptor and glucose metabolism Principal Investigator: Constance T Noguchi (MCB, NIDDK) 22. DK069071 PECR Structural Analysis of candidate genes for type 2 diabetes and obesity Principal Investigator: Leslie J Baier (PECR, NIDDK) 23. DK075004 DB Identification of novel molecules and pathways that modulate adipogenesis Principal Investigator: Elisabetta Mueller (GDDB, NIDDK) 24. DK057804 LMCB Adeno-associated virus-based gene delivery systems Principal Investigator: Roland A Owens (LMCB, NIDDK) 26. DK015505 LCDB Regulation of neutral lipid metabolism in adipocytes and other cells Principal Investigator: Constantine Londos (LCDB, NIDDK) 27. DK015615 LCDB Neutral lipid droplets, associated PAT proteins, insulin insulin resistance Principal Investigator: Constantine Londos (LCDB, NIDDK) 28. DK060101-02 LCBB Targeted disruption the enzymes of O-GlcNAc cycling: Animal models of Disease Principal investigator: John A Hanover (LCBB, NIDDK) 29. HL005012 CD Reactive oxygen species, stem cells and aging Principal Investigator: Toren Finkel (TMB, NHLBI) 30. AR041165-01 LMB Role of Skeletal Muscle SIRT1 in the Pathogenesis of Metabolic Disorders Principal Investigator: Vittorio Sartorelli (MB, NIAMS) 31. HL002243-10 LBG The role of energy in stress signaling Principal Investigator: Jay H Chung (LBG, NHLBI)